


Star-Crossed

by echobows



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echobows/pseuds/echobows
Summary: Sleep was elusive. Chrom was not.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Star-Crossed

Rereading the weathered tome for the nth time, Robin sighed as she turned over again in her cot. Sleep would not come to her, no matter what she did. She tried counting sheep, warm drinks, even a bath before she retired for bed, and now reading had failed her. She couldn't determine what it was that kept her awake—was it the next march and eventual battle that loomed over her? Was it the weight of the responsibilities of keeping everyone alive as the head tactician? Was it the constant fear that she would be dropped off somewhere once she was no longer needed, after she had made so many friends?

Running a hand over her face, she sighed in frustration. Maybe some air would do her good.

Laying her tome on her desk, she pulled on her boots and walked outside, her unbound white hair swaying in the late spring breeze. It had been a long time since something kept Robin from finding sleep, the young woman normally passing out as soon as her head hit the pillow. She tried to avoid thinking about anything too serious, lest she would be up all night fretting about something that may never happen.

The rest of camp was quiet as she made her way through, only one or two tents still glowing with candlelight. The sky was clear that night; pleasant, with the smell of yesterday's rain lingering in the air.

As she came to the hill overlooking the pass they'd cross the next day, Robin stopped abruptly, spotting a figure sitting at her destination. She saw a broad back, a white cape, and a mess of navy hair.

Her heart quickened. What was he doing here?

"Chrom?" she called softly. He immediately turned his head, mild alarm turning to friendly recognition as he saw her. "Oh, Robin. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be out here."

"Neither was I," she replied, fidgeting with a lock of her hair. He looked at her expectantly, patting the ground beside him. "Come join me. It's a nice view."

Ever since she realized her feelings for him, Robin had become a mess of emotions anytime she was around Chrom. War meetings had become difficult, meals were almost impossible, and ever since she’d walked in on him naked? Her dreams had never been the same. Not to mention the entirely new slew of insecurities that developed as a result; Robin barely thought she was helpful enough to stay in the company as the Shepherds’ tactician, how in blazes could she ever think she was good enough to be Chrom’s lover?

More than a little flustered, she hesitated once before shuffling over, sitting not too near and not too far from him. She noticed that he was without his gloves, and, curiously, marveled at just how…nice…his hands were. He must wear gloves a lot, because she didn't see very many cuts or callouses on them. They looked smooth, actually. A lot nicer than her own rough palms. Oh, great, she wouldn't have this problem if she used that lotion she got from—

"Robin?"

"Weh?" came the elegant reply. Cringing inwardly at her idiocy, she amended, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Your hair," he replied. "It's down. It looks nice."

She felt her face flush. "Oh. Um… Th-thanks. I was just… Um, I couldn't sleep, and uh, well… I guess I came out to get some air." _And apparently forgot how to talk. Smooth, Robin._

Chrom nodded, turning back to look at the sky. "Same here. Lots of things on my mind. It's…hard, being someone who isn't allowed to falter. Someone who has to be a pillar of strength for thousands of others. I have all of these expectations and all this placed on my shoulders, both as 'Chrom the Noble' and 'Chrom the Commander', but I never get to be 'Chrom the Person'."

"It's hard, having to shoulder so many expectations," Robin said, her eyes glued to her fidgeting hands. "With everyone depending on you, it's enough to make even the most steadfast leaders crumble in terror."

There was a pregnant pause before one of them spoke. Chrom studied her briefly, his eyes lingering on her face before returning to the stars. "You're right. And that's why I'm thankful to the gods that I'm not alone." Suddenly, there was a third hand in Robin’s lap, tightly grasping her own and stopping her fidgeting. Her heart went double-time in her chest, and she looked at him in shock. He was still looking up at the sky, but she could see his pinkened ears and his desperate attempt to remain aloof. His hand was warm and inviting, and it sent a shock through her senses, causing a chill to erupt from her body and gooseflesh to raise on her arms.

He was touching her _. On purpose._

If Chrom noticed her short circuiting, he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he laughed lightly and said, "You're shivering. Here, sit next to me." Before she could protest, he tugged on her arm, pulling her flush against his side and covering them both up in his cape. He cleared his throat a bit before speaking again. "Thank you. For staying with me."

Robin was nearly hyperventilating. This was perfect! It was just like in her daydreams! If only she could just _say something!_

"Y-you don't need to thank me. I… I owe you everything, Chrom. If anything, I should be the one thanking you." Biting her lip, she added, "Being here with you, by your side…is where I belong."

At those words, Chrom had looked back down at her, and she gasped. There was so much… _emotion_ …in his eyes. Relief was the most prominent, but there was something else. She saw happiness, warmth, peace, and…hope? Anxiety?

He breathed her name, and his gaze had been focused on hers, then briefly to her lips. Immediately, her cheeks were awash in flame, and all five of her senses were anticipating what was coming next as his face inched ever closer to hers.

She didn't remember closing her eyes; there was one brush, then a second, longer touch—and finally, he pressed his lips against hers in a kiss so sweet, she feared that her heart had melted on the spot. All her senses had one focus—and it was on the man that currently had her trapped in his grasp. There was only him, only Chrom, and everything else had faded away.

And just like that, it was over, the prince pulling away.

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, until Robin had regained her good sense.

That…really just happened.

Almost instantaneously, she ducked her head into her hand with a squeak. She heard him bark out something between a laugh and a cough, and peered at him between her fingers. He looked absolutely adorable, his free hand scratching at the back of his head, and a sheepish grin on his face, like he didn't just turn her entire world completely on its head. "So, um…is everything okay?"

"Y-you just…kissed me."

Pause. "Should I not have?"

"No!" she answered, a little too quickly. "I-I mean… No, it's just… I've always… _wanted_ you to. And you did. You did, like it was nothing."

Chrom belts out a laugh, and before Robin could question him, he takes the hand in his grasp and places it on his chest. She looks at him in shock, marveling at the fast-paced beating from within, thumping away at the palm of her hand. "Trust me. It was NOT 'nothing.'"

Adrenaline pushed her next words from her brain out of her mouth faster than she could control. "I-If it wasn't 'nothing', then…" She looked at their hands. "Th-then it's…the same for me." And with that, she approached his lips again, the kiss lingering for longer than the first. Chrom welcomed her, his free arm circling her back and drawing her closer to him, and Robin slowly crept her hand up to caress the shallows of his hair.

It was Robin who ended the kiss this time, her head burrowing into his chest, her arms winding up his back in a tight embrace. He returned it, his chin resting on the top of her head, and they both sighed. "This is wrong," Robin whispered. "It's so wrong… The leader of the army and the head tactician…"

"It's only wrong if you let it be," he whispered back. "I can't let go, now that you're holding me back. It isn’t wrong. In fact, nothing has ever felt so…right."

"Chrom…" Her grip tightened. "Chrom, I've wanted this… I've wanted this for so long…" Maneuvering herself, she sat in his lap, her head in the crook of his neck. She'd shed a secret tear, but refused to let any more fall. "You're right. This is right. And…I won't let something like fear or guilt get in the way."

He kissed her hair. "Good."

They stayed that way for whoever knows how long, their newfound closeness only deepening as they gazed at the stars. Though the break outside their tents did its job in relaxing their minds, the new development in their relationship did the opposite.

Sneaking out of a tent never seemed so tempting.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is from my profile on FF. I like to think that Robin isn't as cool and calm and calculated as the game makes her out to be. Also, the end is kind of a callback to the S-Support; when I first saw it, I was like "oh hell nah, they ain't waiting for SHIT, they've been through too much together, they are gonna smooch RIGHT TF NOW"


End file.
